Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark
by Aticia
Summary: How long have you been with me... What should I be afraid? - Jak długo jesteś ze mną.. Czego miałbym się bać?


- Sama nocą w takim miejscu kochanie?

Poczuła powiew zimnego powietrza. Niepodniosła głowy żeby sprawdzić kto to bo tylko jeden potwor mówił w ten sposób z brytyjskim akcentem. Podkuliła nogi bardziej pod brodę i objęła je rękami. Zadrżała z zimna. Cóż cmentarz nocą nie był specjalnie odpowiednim miejscem do siedzenia. Ale właśnie tutaj oparta o drzewo oddalone o kilka metrów od grobu jej rodziców i ciotki czuła się najlepiej, dopóki ta hybryda nie raczyła się pojawić. Nawet nie miała siły krzyczeć uciekać cz cokolwiek innego po prostu siedziała trzęsąc się z zimna. Zresztą nigdy przed nim nie uciekała.

I nagle ku jej zdziwieniu założył na jej ramiona kurtkę usiadł obok i tak jak by nie był wrednym dupkiem objął ją ramieniem i energicznie zaczął pocierać jej rękę. Podniosła głowę i natychmiast tego pożałowała. Po prostu zatonęła w tych jego błękitnych oczach. Były zimne i właściwie puste tak jakby nie był w nich żadnego światła, żadnego dobra. Właściwie według niej właśnie tak było, ale to jak się teraz zachowywał było czymś zupełnie innym od tego co pokazywał jej zazwyczaj.

- Dlaczego ?

Uniósł brew a ona opatuliła się szczelniej kurtką którą na nią nałożył. Przestał pocierać jej ramie i przysunął się bliżej. Patrzył na nią pytającą i wyglądał na coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionego.

- Mam na myśli dlaczego jesteś miły potrzebujesz mojej krwi czy może masz za...

Nie dał jej dokończyć kładąc palec na ustach. Uśmiechał się w ten swój uwodzicielski sposób i skarciła się za to że miała ochotę go pocałować.

- Och kochanie daj spokój nie doszukuj się w tym wyższych celów po prostu nie wypada dżentelmenowi by zostawił piękną kobietę w mroku i zimnie na pustym cmentarzu..

Zaśmiał się cicho a echo jego głosu delikatnie pieściło jej bębenki.

- Szlachetny gest ale naprawdę świetnie poradzę sobie sama... dziękuje za kurtkę ale muszę już iść.

Oczywiście nie pozwolił jej tak po prostu wstać i pójść. Jego ręka objęła ją mocno w tali uniemożliwiając jakieś większe ruchy. Była wściekła co spowodował tylko że był bardziej rozbawiony sytuacją niż przedtem.

- Bardzo zabawne Klaus a teraz pość mnie!

Zaśmiał się tylko na jej nieudolne próby podniesienia się.

- Skarbie proszę oboje wiemy że nie masz wystarczająco siły żeby poradzić sobie z człowiekiem więc przestani walczyć bo tylko się zranisz.

- Więc czemu mnie nie puścisz!

Warknęła wściekle nadal usilnie próbując wstać. Jednym zgrabnym ruchem pociągnął ją w tył i teraz był jeszcze bliżej niej niż przedtem. Uśmieszek na jego twarzy poszerzył się.

- Ponieważ uwielbiam jak walczysz sama ze sobą kiedy jestem blisko.

Wyszeptał wprost w szyje przyciskając usta do miejsca jej impuls tylko na krótką chwilę. Wystarczająco długą by jej serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe mięśnie napięły się jak struna a całe ciało jakoś samo oparło się o niego bardziej. Chichotał masując jej brzuch.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz.

Warkną jej do ucha poczuła prąd przechodzący przez całe ciało.

- Daj spokój kochanie, słyszę bicie twojego serca widzę jak na mnie patrzysz nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz to i tak pragniesz mrocznego kochanka a oboje wiem ze biedni bracia nie są w stanie sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom.

Odwróciła głowę w drug stronę żeby nie widział jej twarzy.

- Mylisz się...

Złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił do spoglądania w oczy.

- Czyżby? Więc udowodnij mi to.

Tchnął w jej usta a sekundę później całował ją mocno i z pasją natychmiast jej ciało zaczęło reagować wbrew temu co krzyczał umysł. Obok przecież spoczywali jej rodzica na boga! przecież to miejsce pochówku Jeny a ta bestia której teraz tak po prostu pozwalała całować się zabiła jej ciotkę!

Oderwał się od niej dysząc ciężko. Teraz już naprawdę chciała uciekać i prawie już udało jej się wstać kiedy powalił ją na ziemie przygniatając swoim ciężarem.

- Daj spokój kochanie jak widzisz wychodzi na moje.

Znów ją całował potem powoli zszedł na żuchwę i na szyje. Próbowała protestować naprawdę ale jego ręce usta i cała reszta to było jak by tonęła a on nie pozwalał jej się utopić. Czuła że to jej ostatnia szansa na protest jeszcze chwila i naprawdę niebyła by już w stanie walczyć.

- Nie przestań.. co z.. co z Caroline!

Zatrzymał się na chwile i podźwignął na tyle żeby móc patrzyć w jej oczy.

- Co z nią?

- Przecież ona ci się podoba.

Zaśmiał się gładząc dłonią jej bok.

-Jesteś zazdrosna?

-Chciał byś!

Znów się śmiał całując ją po twarzy.

- Kochanie nie musisz być. Ona jest piękna i interesująca ale na dłuższą metę nie wystarczająca. Poza tym wole brunetki.

- Dlatego się mną bawisz bo wyglądam jak Tatia!

Skamieniał a jego pusty wzrok zaczął coś zdradzać. Zaczęła płakać tak bardzo nienawidziła porównywania jej do poprzedniego sobowtóra a co dopiero oryginału. Jej cichy szloch wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Popatrz na mnie...

Głos był zimny i nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Otworzyła zapłakane oczy i patrzyła a on wydawał się za wszelką cenę uspokoić.

- Skąd wiesz o Tati?

- Damon mi opowiedział.

Wychlipała. Jego twarz złagodniała. Zaczął gładzic jej policzek.

- Rozumiem ale wiesz mi nie jesteś jak ani ona ani Khaterina. Ty to ty mój słodki sobowtórku. Więc nie płacz już.

Ocierał kciukiem jej oczy. Zarówno Stefan jak i Damon mówili jej to wiele raz ale obaj bez przekonania za to on powiedział to tak że natychmiast mu uwierzyła. Poczuła się słaba przestraszona, osaczał ją i nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Jego dotyk ją uspokajał oczy hipnotyzował a usta sprawiały że płonęła. Miał racje pragnęła go od chwili kiedy zabrał ją od Stefana.

- Boje się..

Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Nie bój się.. Ja nie gryzę... Zbyt mocno..

Westchnęła i dotknęła jego twarzy. Nachylił się i znów ją pocałował. Podniósł się i pociągną ją za sobą. Poprawił kurtkę na jej ramionach po czym objął ją.

- Co teraz?

- Nic szczególnego. Skończymy to co zaczęliśmy w bardziej dogodnych warunkach.

Zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Wszędzie było tak ciemno ale jak długo on był obok nie bała się tego..


End file.
